Earth National Lampoon
1970 National Lampoon 1972 Would You Buy A Used War From This Man? 1973 The National Lampoon Encyclopedia of Humor National Lampoon's Lemmings 1974 National Lampoon 1964 High School Yearbook Parody National Lampoon This Side of Parodies The Paperback Conspiracy The Job of Sex 1975 National Lampoon Presents The Very Large Book of Comical Funnies National Lampoon The 199th Birthday Book National Lampoon The Gentleman's Bathroom Companion Official National Lampoon Bicentennial Calendar 1976 National Lampoon Art Poster Book 1976 National Lampoon Songbook A Dirty Book! Another Dirty Book 1977 National Lampoon The Naked and the Nude: Hollywood and Beyond National Lampoon Presents French Comics National Lampoon The Up Yourself Book National Lampoon Gentleman's Bathroom Companion 2 National Lampoon The Book of Books 1978 National Lampoon's Animal House National Lampoon's Animal House Book Delta House 1978 National Lampoon Sunday Newspaper Parody National Lampoon Presents Claire Bretécher Disco Beaver from Outer Space 1979 Cartoons Even We Won't Dare Print 1982 National Lampoon's Class Reunion 1983 National Lampoon's Vacation National Lampoon's Movie Madness 1984 National Lampoon's Doon 1985 National Lampoon's European Vacation O.C. and Stiggs 1989 National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation 1990 National Lampoon's Comedy Playoffs 1993 National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1 1994 National Lampoon's Attack of the 5 Ft. 2 In. Women National Lampoon's Last Resort 1995 National Lampoon's Senior Trip National Lampoon's Favorite Deadly Sins 1997 Vegas Vacation National Lampoon's Dad's Week Off (1997)3 National Lampoon's The Don's Analyst 1998 National Lampoon's Golf Punks National Lampoon's Men in White 2002 National Lampoon's Van Wilder Repli-Kate 2003 National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation 2: Cousin Eddie's Island Adventure Blackball National Lampoon Presents: Jake's Booty Call National Lampoon's Gold Diggers (2003)24 National Lampoon Presents Dorm Daze (2003)24 National Lampoon's Barely Legal National Lampoon's Thanksgiving Family Reunion 2004 Going the Distance (2004)3 The Almost Guys National Lampoon Live: Down & Dirty National Lampoon Presents: Lost Reality 2005 National Lampoon's Adam & Eve The Girls of National Lampoon's Strip Poker National Lampoon Presents: Lost Reality 2 - More of the Worst (2005)4 National Lampoon's Boobies (2005)4 National Lampoon's Teed Off (2005)4 National Lampoon's Teed Off: Behind the Tees 2006 National Lampoon Presents: Cattle Call (2006)4 Electric Apricot: Quest for Festeroo (2006)45 National Lampoon's Pucked (2006)4 National Lampoon's Van Wilder: The Rise of Taj (2006)3 The Beach Party at the Threshold of Hell Professor Pepper's School of Good Stuff (2006)4 Wannabes National Lampoon's Teed Off Too (2006)4 National Lampoon's Dorm Daze 2: College at Sea (2006)4 National Lampoon's Pledge This! 2007 National Lampoon's Stoned Age (2007)5 National Lampoon's Totally Baked: A Potumentary (2007) National Lampoon's Bag Boy Hard Four (2007)5 National Lampoon's Spring Break (2007)3 National Lampoon's TV: The Movie 2008 National Lampoon Presents: One, Two, Many 2009 National Lampoon Presents: RoboDoc (2009)5 Transylmania (2009) National Lampoon Presents: Endless Bummer Van Wilder: Freshman Year (2009)3 RoboDoc Dissected: The Making of RoboDoc 2010 Hotel Hell Vacation Cheerleaders Must Die! (2010)5 National Lampoon's Dirty Movie (2010)56 Ratko: The Dictator's Son Dracula's Daughters vs. the Space Brains (2010)5 Sex Tax: Based on a True Story 2011 Frat Chance (2011)4 The Legend of Awesomest Maximus (2011)4 National Lampoon's Snatched Night of the Little Dead 2012 Another Dirty Movie 2013 National Lampoon Presents Surf Party 2015 Vacation National Lampoon: Drunk Stoned Brilliant Dead